Super HTF Truth and Dares 3: Extreme Edition
by Hooters45
Summary: I'M BACK! Zer0 and the Tree Friends are once again forced to play another game of truth or dare! Truths, Dares, and OC's MUST be submitted by PM, I will NOT accepted these by reviews  I fixed it this time
1. 45 is Fucking Back!

**I just realized that I submitted the wrong document for the story! Thanks you Cottontop for pointing out my fucked up mistake**

* * *

><p>Zer0 wakes up with a headache; he looks around only to see blur and black silhouettes. When he's vision starts to clear, he's sees that the silhouettes are Happy Tree Friends. He gets up and sees that he's in a plain white room with a white couch and a glass coffee table. He also sees a huge TV screen and a couple of chairs.<p>

"Where are we?" said a voice that belong to Cuddles, one of Zer0's best friends.

"I…I have no idea. I just remembered playing GTA 4 until I blacked out," Zer0 said as the others got up

"Well, this sucks big time," said Flippy as he stretched his aching bones. The TV soon turns on and shows a video of me lazily holding the camera so everyone can see me.

"Testing, Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3…Ok, this thing works!" I said as I saw the others. "Oh hey guys! Remember me?" As soon as Flippy saw me, he started to run to find a door, but he couldn't find one around the white room

"Where's the door you crazy son of a bitch! Now that I think about it, you're not even worthy to be called a son of a bitch!" Flippy yelled as he tried to find a door.

"Yeah, yeah, I miss you too Flips. Anyways, I'm here to say that I brought you all here to play another game of Truth or Dare!" I said happily, but Zer0 and the Tree Friends joined Flippy to search for a door. "Sorry, but there's no escape in 45's mind, you guys have no fucking choice but to play."

"Oh come on! You said you quit this!" said Zer0 as he stared at the screen

"Well, I ended part 2 because I was out of ideas. But now I have more and I'm ready to take it to the extreme motherfuckers!" I yelled as everyone looked at the screen. "Since I can't put myself in this story and can't post comments and PM's in the story, then this ToD won't have a host and the ToD's will be up in the screen that only you guys can see! Plus, if you don't do the ToD's then I will magically shock you with bolts of electricity until you perform truth or dare or dare given to you!

"But if the people review and you're here, then this story will destroyed by CU and people who report this story!" yelled Flippy with a laugh

"Well jokes on you because I won't accept ToD's by reviews, and this the only time you will see me! So you can kiss my ass!" I yelled back at Flippy causing him to twitch. "I will only accept truth, dares, and OC's by PM. So take care and say fuck you to the green bear!" The TV went black as the others started at shock of what just happened.

"Not again! And by him! This is madness!" yelled Flippy as he fell in his knees and cried as Evil separates from Flippy's body again

"Oh come on, he's not that crazy or an asshole," said Zer0 as all eyes were on him

"He's a crazy bastard that I thought that I fell in love with! I have to take 3 months of therapy to realize that he was playing mind games on me!" Giggles yelled

"He was the reason why Evil, Freddy Kruger, and Jason Voorhees torture me IN HELL!" Disco Bear yelled

"He was the reason that Nutty went crazy for me and made me a bitch!" Petunia yelled

"He's the reason why Cub hates me so much," Pop yelled as Cub kicked him in the shin

"He's the reason why I lost my powers and made me freak out like an animal inside a fucking shitty cage!" yelled Splendid

"…Ok, he is that crazy and is an asshole," said Zer0, but then he saw Flaky wide eyed as if she seen a ghost. She is usually like this, but this time is different

"Flakes, what's wrong?" Zer0 asked as he saw Flaky trembling in fear, she looks like she's having an earthquake inside of her

"I just found out….T-this fic…I-i-is r-r-rated…M" Flaky said as she fainted in fear. After hearing those words, everyone stayed quiet for a moment until Flippy yelled out…

"FUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who's back...Back again...Forty's back...Tell a friend... Yes, the most craziest, greatest, not youngest, weirdist author is back with another ToD that's Rated M! I got permisson to do this since I'm 14, I will NOT be accepting Truth, Dares, or OC's from the reviews, ONLY by PM. And since this Rated M, you can go fucking apeshit nasty on this! Here is what I need about your OC(s) to join this story BY PM!<strong>

**Name: **

**Animal:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Appearance:**

**Bio:**

**Friendships/Relationships/Enemies:**

**Other:**


	2. U ready?

**Here it is! This will contain fast writing, my first fast lemon scene, randomness, and other shit. I wrote this in my phone which does NOT have spell check, so don't get shocked if you see many errors**

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Flippy yelled as he pounded his fist on the glass table.<p>

"Calm down Flippy, I hate this too. I don't know why he made a third one," Zer0 said annoyed

"There's a shocker, we both actually agree on something," said Slim "Shady" Jeff who mysteriously appeared behing Zer0, this scared the crap out of Zer0 as he eyed Shady

"How do hell did you got out?" Zer0 said annoyed

"I have no idea, but I think 45 knows. God I hate him," Shady said as he sat on the couch with Evil glaring at him

"So how do we do this?" Cuddles asked

"Who cares! All we have to do is to plan a fucking way out of here!" Flippy yelled as he still tried to search for a door

The giant TV turned on and there were Truth and Dares in the screen

"Oh shit! It's already starting!" Flippy yelled as he searched faster

"Who is it from?" Flaky asked nervously as Splendid read the screen

"It says it's from Hedo Kingoglu," Splendid answered

"You can read?" Shady asked with sarcasm, which made Splendid glare at him

"It says here that he wants all of his OC's to come right here,"

"WHAT! It's bad enough with Shady, but now this guy wants HIS OC's to come here! What the fuck is wrong with everyone! We got to find a way out!" Flippy yelled as Technoman, Hedo, Riffles, Ermin, and Dumbass entered the room through a portal.

"Looks like it's time for round 2, Technoman said

"Shut up!" Riffles yelled as he glared at Technoman and Flippy

"Ok ok, before we do any crazy shit can we just read the ToD already?" Giggles asked trying to prevent more crazy stuff to happen

"Alright, Technoman has to tell us who he wants to be sexually orientated with, and females are excluded," Splendid chucked as everyone stared at Technoman

"Do I really need to do this?" Technoman asked, only to be electrocuted by an invisble force for 5 seconds

"Shesh ok! I'll pick...Sniffles because I can't choose," Technoman answered

"Since he couldn't include females, I am not very shocked," Sniffles said

"Whatever, just read the others before I go to sleep," Shady said as he still laid on the couch

"I have to say who will make love to if I'm gay? Come on dog! Everyone knows that this sexy body is only for the women," Disco Bear answered as he did some shitty dance moves

"Just answer that question before I kill you!" Evil yelled with rage

"Ok, ok. I would take Pop," Disco Bear answered with Pop, Zer0, and Shady now puking.

Shady got up from the couch and hit Disco Bear hard in the jaw, causing multiple teeth to fly out and blood squirting on everybody. Shady then laid back down and cleaned his fist with his shirt

"Thanks, we all needed that Shady," Petunia said as Shady ignored her

"What's the next truth?" Nutty asked

"PINEAPPLES!" Lumpy and Dumbass yelled as they begin to dance like Brodus Clay (_Haven't heard of him? Well search him because he can dance funny!_)

"...Let's all ignored them," Hedo suggested as everyone nodded in agreement

"Flippy, have you ever jacked off to somebody"

"Why should I tell you! We should start looking for an exit instead of playing! Don't you cared about yourself?" Flippy asked

"He jacks off to himself while looking at a mirror," Evil simply answered as everyone bursted to laugher

"What the hell man!" Flippy yelled as he shoved him, Evil repiled by slicing Flippy's neck with his bowie knife. Evil gets a blood shower as Flippy falls in his back and dies

"Flaky, have you ever had sexual dreams about somebody," Evil asked as he wiped Flippy's blood off of him

"Well, yes. My younger sister," Flaky said as if she was in a day dream

"See how much Carlos has changed us! Splendid, me, Petunia, and I think Flaky went insane because of him," Giggles said trying to prove a point to Zer0

"As much as we hate him, we can't stop him, it's not like you can control him or anything," Shady said as Disco Bear finally stood up from his knock out

"YOU!" Disco Bear shouted as he pointed at Shady with less than 5 teeth left and blood all over his mouth, because he had didn't have that many teeth "you" sounded more like "phew"

Disco Bear ran up to Shady with his fist in the air to try land a hit on Shady's face, but Slim "Shady" Jeff was no dumbass as he caught the fist with his left hand. He then got up and quicky snapped Disco's neck and went back to laying on the couch.

"I'll call to read this one," Shady said as he started to read the screen

"Who would you choose to be life partners Zer0? Fluffy, Technoman, Riffles, Dumbass, or Disco Bear"

"What do you mean by 'life partners'?" Zer0 asked a bit scared

"Beats me, just answer the fucking question," Shady demanded

Zer0 was thinking way too long, because 100000 bolts of electricity burned him to death

"...Let's hear the dares now," Shady suggested as he relaxed and went to sleep

"Is he serious?" Giggles questioned as everybody looked at Shady, who wasn't taking the whole thing seriously

"I got him," Evil said as he tried to stab Shady, but Shady grabbed his wrist and pushed it away

The screen then went from the truths to the dares

"Who's going to read it?" Asked Cuddles, everyone was silent. "Fine! I will! Giggles has to eat her own nose with millions of worms in it"

"WHAT!" Yelled Giggles

Evil, who was already pissed because he couldn't kill Shady went up to Giggles and pulled her nose out by force. Giggles yelled in pain as she grabbed the bloody place that her nose was. Evil put worms on her nose and shoved it down her throat, she died after a couple seconds later due to blood loss and lack of oxygen.

"Toothy, you must flip off everyone who tried to talk to you,"

At the moment, Mine went up to Toothy to give him a handshake, Toothy repiled by spiting him in the face. Mime was pissed and was about to punch Toothy, until the now reseriated Zer0 stopped him

"Not now, you have to slap Mole," Zer0 said as he pushed Mime to The Mole's direction, and Mime 'accidentally' slap him. The Mole became pissed and tried to hit the person who slapped him with his cane

"I have to what!" Evil yelled as he stared at his dare in shock

"You have to stuck your bowie knife up your dick!" Zer0 laughed as Evil glared at him.

Evil decided to accept his fate as he flicked his knife around his crotch. He holds his breath and stuck his knife up dick. He screams in pain as he let's go to trying to not push it further. However, Flippy came back from his death and got revenge by kicked the knife further and making Evil scream with more pain

"Ouch, Hedo now has to try to do pole dancing," Zer0 said

Hedo tried his best, but everyone laughed because he looked more like giving the pole a hand job

"You can all go to hell!" Hedo yelled

The screen then switches to another letter, everyone looks at the the screen

"This letter is from Sky Blue Storm," Flaky said happily as she read the truth and dares

"What does it say baby?" Disco Bear asked with seduction all over his voice, but Flaky repiled by kicking him in the balls

"We got more OC's to join this story," Flaky said

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Flippy yelled as a white portal opened, revealing the blue porcupine Shyla, the black wolf Fang, and the white Albino racoon Thalia.

Flaky went up to her sister/lover and gave her a hug, Shyla accepted the hug and glared at Zer0

" Thalia, if you would have to eat Mr. Pickle or watch a Jigglypuff die, which would you do?

"I would do both," Thalia said as she started to chase Mr. Pickles

"Sooooo, who's going to reading the screen next?" Zer0 asked

"I will, what's your reaction to Shyla hating you because you kissed Flaky on the 45's first ToD fuck face?" Toothy repiled

"...Well...I was single and in the moment... It was months ago...and-" Zer0 didn't finish as Shyla kicked him the shin.

"Fuck! The next dare needs 45's OC's! We don't need any other OC's, espcially 45's, they are all weird and-" Flippy didn't finished as a yellow fist went through the wall

"What the hell?" Shady yawned as he got up and saw everyone looking at the wall

"Shit! We're too late!" Flippy yelled as all of my OC's burst through the wall.

"Ouch...That hurted," groaned Jessie as they all got up and glared at Flippy

"...When I say your all weird, I mean friendly and fun OC!" Flippy said, but it didn't stop my OC Wildly to pull a chainsaw out and chase Flippy with it.

"Roberto! You have to let me use you as a laptop!" Fang yelled as he became Claw, you can also hear Flippy screaming in pain in the background

Roberto signed as he laid down and Claw started to pretending he's a laptap. By the time Claw was done, Roberto was nothing but a pile of srap while Flippy had a chainsaw deep behind the head.

"Next one! Disco Bear has to wear a beard of scorpions!" Giggles said happily

"What! There is no way I'll ever do that to my amazing face!" Disco Bear yelled as he sheild his face with his hands.

He then got electrocuted and let go of his face. Then billions of scorpions fell in his face and formed a beard. Disco Bear got so scared that he started to pull some of the scorpions off his face...Big mistake...the scorpions stinged Disco Bear multiple times until Disco Bear fell dead.

"Another painful death for DB, what's the next dare," Zer0 asked again as Nutty read the dare on the screen

"Flaky has to run around in a field that's raining while eating your favoriite food and sing It's raining sunshine," He said as he laughed.

Flaky did the dare while eating a corn dog.

"Now that that's over, can somebody else read the rest of the ToD's" Shady asked as he still laid on the couch

"I'll try to read it, it's by Bloody Nailbunny" Giggles asked as Flippy yelled in angry. "We have two more OC's to join this story,"

The portal opens once again and a dirty grey rabbit and a pink tiger with a blue mane and yellow tattoos of dicks all over its body came out

"This is Nailbunny and Penistouch," Giggles introduced

"So where are you from?" Penistouch asked Giggles in a VERY gay voice.

Giggles looked at him for a few seconds before walking away and calling him a pussy

"By looking at these dares, Penistouch has dance to S my D from blood on the dance floor and we all have to enjoy it," Evil said with the knife still stuck in his dick.

Penistouch (_who isn't gay_) danced a very gay dance to the point he creeped most of the people out.

"Since that's over,45 has to be lazy, which he is and start downloading JTHM. I got a text saying he tried to download it on his phone, but it cancled it because of an error and canceled it. He then went apeshit because the error accord while his phone had 5 signal bars," Zer0 said as he waved the letter. "Oh, and Disco Bear has to dance with Penistouch"

Penistouch and Disco Bear then danced a shitty dance

"Man this sucks," Technoman said as he watched the dance with no interst

"Let's just kill them already! They suck at dancing" Fluffy yelled as he grabbed the knife sticking from Evil's dick and yanked it out hard.

This caused Evil to grab his dick in pain and fall in his knees screaming in horrible pain. Fluffy ran to Penistouch and Disco Bear and sliced both of their necks with one slice.

"Ouch," Shady said as he laughed while watching Evil in pain

"I call reading the next one!" Shyla said as the screen showed more dares. "Giggles has to be 99% trollface"

Giggles then became 99% trollface

"Lifty must now read JTHM comics," Shifty said as Lifty started to read the comic

"I can't believe we still have more!" Cuddles yelled as he saw the screen switched to a different ToD

"Who knew that a crazy person can have this much fans," Toothy said as he started to read the screen. "This letter is from Flippymaniac34, and he wants his OC's in here too,"

The portal opens and red bear who has a scar in his right left and wears the same soldier outfit as Flippy with a world fighter champion belt around his waist enter. Right behind him is a blue squirrel who wears a homie t-shirt, a gangster cap, and a I hate you necklace enters as well

"I'm Flanker, Flippy's younger brother and this is my friend Manny" Flanker said

"Well, your first dare is to give me pancakes!" Lumpy demended

"Lumpy, that not even one of th-"

"PANCAKES!" Lumpy yelled

Fluffy then went up to him and repeatedly stabbed Lumpy with the bowie knife, but Evil started to chase him while he tried to stop his dick from bleeding

"This is insane, anyway the REAL dare is for Disco Bear, he has to transform into a peanut and let Flippy eat him," Cuddles said

"Are you guys crazy? How the hell would I become a-" Disco Bear didn't get to finish as he magicly became a peanut.

"There is no chance in hell I'm going to eat that fatass!" Flippy yelled as you can Evil strangling Fluffy in the background

"Well to bad!" Yelled Wildly as she grabbed the peanut and shoved it down Flippy's throat, Flippy coughed and gagged a bit after that

"Bro! I just noticed you!" Flanker said as he gave Flippy a hug

"Thank God your here Flanker! Now you can help me find a way out of this torture chamber!" Flippy said as he returned the hug

"Actually, I just want to play," Flanker answered as Flippy let go and stared at him

"Then fuck you!" Flippy yelled as he left to find a door again

"Looks like I have to play some gangster music so Manny can become Mangster, but Carlos45 will just split them," Zer0 answered as Manny and Mangster split

"I'm free!" Manny yelled happily

"Whatever," Mangster said

"Now you must fight me to the death!" Evil said, but Mangster kicked him in the bloody balls and snapped his neck

"Poor Evil, there is always an OC that can kick his ass," Jessie said as she shook her head. "But Disco Bear has to go naked now...yuck"

Disco Bear happily strips while everyone glaces away, by the time he was done, 6 readers died from thinking about Disco Bear striping

"Now you girls know why you need a guy like me," Disco Bear said as he pointed at his crotch

"Nobody wants to see your 1 centerimeter dick, put that away before you blind us for life!" Technoman yelled while covering his eyes

"He can't he has to have sex with Zer0!" Jessie yelled as Zer0 and Shady puked

"My life is being ruined by the internet!" Zer0 sadly said as he kept puking

"There is no way I'm doing that! I'm straight!" Disco Bear yelled

"Straight up gay!" Mangster yelled back

"Looks like their both refusing, and I got a text from the author that he refuses to do a sex secene that involves 2 guys. So he won't do it either," Flanker said while holding up a phone

"Who cares what Carlos45 thinks!" Flippy yelled as he gave up and sat on one of the chairs

"Look who finally deciding to play" Shady said getting up

"Shut up Slim," Flippy answered

"You have to get that mood up, because you get to have to sex with Flaky," Shady said

"What! He can't have sex with my girlfriend! It's just wrong!" Shyla yelled as she defend her sister

"She's your older sister, yet your dating her. Dare is a dare, as long as I don't puke!" Shady said as Flippy dragged Flaky to the table (_Rated M! Plus, some of the Tree Friends don't wear clothes!_) and quickly entered her.

He fucked for about 15 minutes before releasing inside of her. This caused Flaky to be extremly pissed as she knocked out Flippy with a right hook

"You asshole! You came inside of me!" Flaky yelled as Flippy laughed

"That wouldn't happened if you would help me find a way out of here instead of playing theis fucked up game!" Flippy yelled, but he was stabbed by Shyla in the back of the head with a knife

"Yes! I get to have my hands back, kick Disco Bear's ass, marry Petunia, and kick Nutty's ass!" Handy yelled

Handy grew his full and real hands back and begin to kick the living ass of Disco Bear. After taking half of his life, Handy and Petunia stood in an alter with Shady as the minster

"You take the hoe, and you take the pimp, kiss," Shady said as he wed Handy and Petunia. After frech kissing his new bride, Handy beat the shit out of Nutty

"It says here that Giggles has to grow bigger boobs," Shady laughed as Giggles boob's grew

"Crap! Now people will reallythink I'm a hoe now," Giggles signed as Cuddles was forced to love her again

"That letter is done!" Zer0 said happily, but the screen switched to another ToD

"What the fuck! Didn't we already do a bunch of shit already?" Asked Penistouch in his VERY gay voice

"I swear to God, that guy is gay," Toothy told himself. But Penistouch heard him, did a girly sheirk, and bitch slapped the beaver

"I call reading this one, this letter is from Cottontop," Giggles said. "He wants his OC's in here too,"

Flippy signed as Fido, Odile, Aidin, Haddy, and Lola entered through the portal

"What's up guys," Fido said as he high fived his friends

"Long time no see, now let's hurry up and finish this before things get too much out of hand," Cuddles said as the screen showed the dares

"Toothy, you can't use the bathroom for two chapters,"

"What! Why?" Toothy asked

"Because Cottontop said so," Cuddles repiled

"...Cotton...Cottontop?...Now I remember! That asshole didn't let me use the toliet for about 8 chapters in the first ToD! I'm going to kill that little mother-" Toothy didn't finish as Haddy stabbed Toothy in the head 58 times

"Haddy has save the day again. Now the next dare is for Flaky and Petunia to make out!" Shady said as he got up from the couch

Flaky and Petunia hesitied at first, but kissed. The shocking thing was that they started to tongue wrestle

"Ok, you guys can stop now!" Shyla yelled as she pulled Flaky away fron Petunia. "Pop now has to give up Cub for adoption,"

"W-what!" Pop yelled as Cub dissapered and reappered in front of Evil

"Ah shit," Evil said to himself and picked up Cub upside down as Pop started to cry

"I call reading this one, Lola and Kim have to immitate 2 Girls and a Cup," Fido said as everybody sheild their eyes

Lola and Kim stripped from their clothes and made out with each other. They then grabbed a cup and took a big naste shit in it. They then ate the shit and puked on each other

"Ok! This is going to far!" Zer0 yelled as he ripped his eyes from their sockets

Lola was dramatized as Kim was usually being her bitchy self

"Why the hell am I in here? And where's Zer0!" Kim yelled as she didn't notice Zer0 hiding under the couch

"Can't you just let him go! A break up is a break up!" Aidin yelled

"He didn't break up with me! He cheated on me with your slutty ass!" Kim yelled once again as she pulled Aidin's hair

"Let go of me you crazy whore!" Aidin yelled as she punched Kim in the face

"Enough! There is plenty of me to go around," Disco Bear said as he stepped in between the two and growled

Kim and Aidin looked at him, and then at each other for a second. They both slapped him hard in the face

"Girls clam down before Haddy, Technoman, and I go apeshit on you! Kim has to spend 10 minutes in the closet with my sister to see who can stand each other the longest. The loser has to go on a date with Haddy and the winner gets a wish, only Jessie can cheat," Shady said as he push Kim and Jessie in the closet

"How long do you think they'll be in there?" Wildly asked as she stared at the door and knocked on it a few times

"I say about 3...2...1" Zer0 counted as Kim ran off screaming while hloding her nose

"Thank God for tacco's!" Jessie said with a wink

"Kim you lost, you have a date, try not to kill her," Shady told Haddy as he pushed them through the portal. "Damn Jessie! You really know how to throw gas!"

"Man it smells awful! But now Cottontop wants Fluffy's ears to be torn off by Buddhist Monkey! I gotta see this!" Zer0 said as Buddhist Mokey went behind Fluffy and torn his fucking ears right off, Fluffy ran around the room screaming and bleeding for a couple of seconds before dying

"Fido, you have to be handcuffed to Lumpy for 2 chapters," Giggles said as a magic handcuff cuffed Lumpy and Fido together

"What the hell man!" Fido said as Lumpy started to pick his nose

Haddy came back from her date with Kim, and she brought Kim's head as a gift for everybody to share! They then started to torture the dead head

"That was fun, but I'm still going to kill Cottontop," Toothy said while crossing his arms.

"What ever bucktooth, the next dare is for all the girls to lick the carpet" Riffles said as all the girls did the dare. It was so hot that Disco Bear passed out

"Ok, you can stop before you make us crazy!" Pop yelled as the girls stop licking the carpet

"Alright, let's read the Truths," Flippy said as the screen showed the truths

"What! I do not suck as a superhero! In fact, I'm the most amazing hero out there! You all should be treating me with respect instead of mocking me you piece of sh-"

"Calm down Splendid! You whine more than my sister when she tinks she's fat," Shady snickered as he got a glare from his sister Jessie

"Pop, why are you a bad dad and how does it feel to lose Cub, Jessie asked clearly trying to change the subject

"I'm not a bad father! I'm just distracted that's all, why did I have to lose my son!" Pop cried

"Lumpy, what do you see in our dad?" Haddy asked as Fido tried to break the hnadcuffs by pulling them apart hard

"Because he's orange, I like orange!" Lumpy said, but this caused Fido to grab Plank form Ed Edd n Eddy and wacked Lumpy in the neck.

Fido continied his assult until Lumpy's head looked like somebody stepped in shit

"Yes!" Fido said as he held Plank in in the air with pride

"Now that Lumpy is dead, how do you really feel about your fahter Lola?" Zer0 asked

"Well he is very stupid, but I still love him," Lola said as Lumpy came back from the dead

"Fido, how badly do you want kill Lumpy again?" Zer0 asked

"More badly then to see lesbians" Fido said as he wacked Lumpy with Plank again

"I call reading this one! Cottontop wants to know why you guys can't leave me alone," Giggles asked

"Easy, we always have to pick on the girl who dates too many guys, Plus 45 likes to piss off some of his favorite characters and your one of them," Zer0 simply answered. "And if you didn't cheated on Cuddles, then how come you were dating Flippy in that new Happy Tree Friends episode?"

Giggles stared at everybody before running into the closet and locking the door, Flippy reacted by hiding his face with his beret

"Let's ignored them, we still have more to go," Shady said as the screen switched again

"This letter is from Chewbaka and he/she is so far the only author who didn't want an OC in this story," Jessie said as Flippy cheered happily

"Shifty has to give his hat to Lifty and let him boss him around for 2 chapters,"

"WHAT!" Shifty yelled as Lifty grabbed his hat and put it on his head

"You heard her, I gotta boss you around fuck face!" Lifty said as he smack Shifty in the back of the head

"Hey Mr. Pickles!" Petunia yelled as Mr. Pickles came to her

"Did you know that Lammy secretly nibbles on you when you aren't looking? Eat her!" Petunia ordered as Mr. Pickles as he ran up to Lammy and ate her whole.

Fido once again finish killing Lumpy again as his breathing returned to normal

"I call reading the next letter," Fido said as the screen switched to a different letter. "This letter is from Invader Kat 27 and she wants her OC in here,"

Flippy puts his face in his palms and shook his head as a pink flying squirrel with a purple bow and pink pig tails enters through the portal

"Hi, I'm Cellia and I'm Splendid's cousin," Cellia said

"We don't need a fucking intoduction! Just fucking hurry up and finish this already!" My voice rang out as everybody tried to look for me

"Where the hell are you," Flippy yelled as he looked around

"Let's hurry up already, the closet that Giggles went in was a hole and she died inside. So Fliqpy has to give a hug to Invader Kat," Shady said

Fliqpy gave Invader Kat 27 a hug even though how annoyed he was with it.

"Flippy has to kiss Flaky," Zer0 said with both of them looking annoyed

"Oh come on! I already fucked her! Isn't that enough for you guys?" Flippy yelled

"I don't even like him, I'm a lesbian!" Flaky yelled

"Just do a peck," Cuddles said as Flippy gave Flaky a small and quick peck in the lips that annoyed Shyla

"Now Lifty has to kiss Splendid!" Flippy said that made Cellia squeal

Cellia was so exicted that she didn't want to wait, so she grabbed both Splendid and Lifty's head and forced them to kiss. She passed out for seeing it and Lifty and Splendid gagged as Shady and Zer0 puked their asses off.

"Zer0, you have to hug Disco Bear!" Shady yelled as he continued puking

Disco Bear had no choice but to hug Zer0 as the poor red bear puked. After finishing the dare and puking, Aidin took Zer0 away from Disco Bear and hugged her boyfriend

"That boy owes me a new shirt," Disco Bear said as he pointed at his puke stain shirt/vest

"I have to kiss my husband now," Petunia said as she kissed Handy

"Ok Mime...speak again like in the first ToD game," Flippy said as Mime shook his head

Mime didn't notice Shady going over to him and shoving a knife up his ass. Mime screamed a normal and loud scream, he then disintegrated for a second time.

"Splendon't has to put Cro-Marmot in the Mohave desert," Flanker yelled as Splendon't did the dare

When he came back, Haddy grabbed him and threw him in a closet

"...and get locked in a room with a Tickle Me Emo," Flanker continued

Invader Kat 27 came back again hugged Cub. Buddhist Monkey killed Pop brutally after Pop stepped in one of his plants.

"What! I do NOT look like that fucking yellow prick Spongebob bitch!' Toothy yelled as he started to jump to hold his piss

"I can't go without a week without hitting on girls! The ladies can't live without me!" Disco bear said, but he changed his mind after he got electrocuted a couple of times

Invader Cat returned again and hugged Handy

"This is our last letter! And it's from XenaTheAlienChick," Cuddles said as the screen showed the last letter

"I need some yarnball," Zer0 said as a giant yarnballs pops out of nowhere

"Sweet!" Zer0 yelled as he entered the yarnball and drove away as Kim chased him

"I got a text saying the him and his crush destroyed half of Russia and is now being held in a maximum prison which he just escaped right now," Shady said as he read his text

Flaky then became a witch from Left For Dead and everybody stayed away from her as she did her witch cry

"Whatever you do Shyla, don't...go...near...her," Fang warned as Flaky walk around

Shyla refused to listen as she went near Flaky, Flaky then did a horrible sheirk and killed Shyla with her claws. Everybody was forced to kill her

"Ok, now that's over...Fido gets giant fists," Odile said as Fido grew giant fists

"Awesome!" Fido said as he went to beat the living shit out of Lumpy with his new fists

Whilw this happened, Shady hanged with Zimos the pimp from Saints Row 3.

"W-what! Disco is not retard! And I'm not an idoit!" Disco Bear yelled as the portal opened and a white female cat with black tip ears enters looking shy

"This is Raven, and she has and likes many phobias" said Zer0

Shady then came back with about 5 hoes around him

"Shady you have to touch Raven" Flippy said with a snicker

Shady look at the screen and knew what to do, he grabbed Flippy's knife and cut Disco Bear's right hand. He took out the bones and put on the hand as a glove. He pat Raven in the head, then Disco Bear dissapered

"What the hell?" Said Haddy

"She said if I touched her, but I used Disco Bear's hand to make HIM touch her," Shady said with a smirk as Disco Bear came back with cum all over his face, he was twitching wildly

"How was the hardcore yaoi?" Shady asked as Disco Bear cried

"Since Giggles is still in the closet, she can't answer the question," Zer0 said as he pointed at the lock closet

"I hate Robot Chicken," Sniffles said as the screen turned off

"That's all the time we have for today, see you next time!" Zer0 said as everybody waved good bye

* * *

><p><strong>I got my report card and I'm offically ungrounded! I'll put this story on hold for just a while, because I have to work on other stories like <strong>_**My Town (**__My most EPIC story__**) **_**and**_** HTW (**__Happy Tree Wrestling, need more OC's and heels__**). **_**Plus, can you give me some advice for my school dance this Friday? Yes your favorite crazy bastard has a hard time with girls, send me some help please**


End file.
